


Blue Neighborhood

by taztaas (manala)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manala/pseuds/taztaas
Summary: He remembers the twins Edward and Lydia, the older kids, the neighborhood bullies, laughing and making fun of them when Taako had declared, proud and with a gap between his front teeth, that he was going to marry Kravitz when they grew up. The twins had said that boys couldn’t marry boys and Taako had been so furious he was shaking, his ears and the back of his freckled neck flushed bright red and Kravitz had grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard, never wanting to let go.They were ten and thought that every plan they made would become reality.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anon, #6 “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”  
> Anon was obviously angling for something vaguely horny but this happened instead, _send me to the eternal stockade._
> 
> This story was very much influenced by:  
> Do I Wanna Know by Arctic Monkeys and pretty much the entire Blue Neighbourhood album by Troye Sivan.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

“My clothes are wet.”

“Fair enough,” Kravitz says with a sigh, not in the mood for arguing and too exhausted to be flustered by the sight of Taako’s freckled ass and besides, it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before, he’s known Taako since they were little.

He shakes the rainwater out of his hair, not bothering to ask the other where he had been and why he had not brought an umbrella with him.

Kravitz is tired, and after a long night out with Johann and the other guys from the band, he’s at that state of slight drunkenness where he just wants to close his eyes, get horizontal and sleep. Unfortunately, his bed is taken over by Taako who is laying on his stomach and leafing through some magazine. While buck-naked. Kravitz isn’t even surprised, he stopped being surprised by the quirky antics of his childhood friend-turned-college roommate a long time ago.

Taako’s bed is hidden under about a hundred pillows, a pile of clothing and other junk but Kravitz walks over to it and heaves everything off the bed and onto the floor and doesn’t even feel bad about it.

“Hey!” Taako calls, indignant but Kravitz doesn’t bother turning around.

“You took my bed, I’m taking yours,” he says, more of a statement than an explanation. He removes his jeans and kicks them over to his side of the room. Taako might not mind his stuff being all over their shared space but Kravitz likes to keep up some semblance of order.

He gets under the covers, wearing just boxers and the same shirt he wore all day, too tired to change into pajamas, brush his teeth or do anything else on his usual evening routine. He tries not to think about how the pillow smells like Taako’s strawberry shampoo and the fruity perfume he’s been using since he was fourteen. He tries not to think about Taako in general. He fails. That, at least, is as per usual.

Kravitz hears the magazine hit the floor as Taako ditches it, then some shuffling sounds as Taako searches for something to wear and apparently finds something and pulls it on. Kravitz is not looking, so he is just guessing. Taako turns off the light on Kravitz’s bedside table and gets under the covers as well. Apparently, they’re going to sleep in each other’s beds, not that it’s a big deal at this point. Kravitz and Taako have shared a mattress before. They used to do a lot of sleepovers, back in the day. Back when they were little and had little to worry about.

Kravitz feels a surge of nostalgia. There was a sleepover, when they were five or six or so, when he was sitting in a bathtub with Taako, the bubbles coming up to their noses because they’d poured too much of the soap in, and playing with the ducks Taako had stolen from his little brother’s room. Taako’s adoptive dad Merle had scolded them afterward, a three-year-old Magnus holding onto his pant leg with tears still streaming down his face. When asked why he had done it Taako had said, his face scrunched up and as angry as only a small child could be that _I didn’t want_ _Kravitz to get bored!_ and Kravitz knew that stealing was a bad thing to do but secretly, he had been so pleased, so happy. Not that he could never be bored when he was with Taako.

He remembers the twins Edward and Lydia, the older kids, the neighborhood bullies, laughing and making fun of them when Taako had declared, proud and with a gap between his front teeth, that he was going to marry Kravitz when they grew up. The twins had said that boys couldn’t marry boys and Taako had been so furious he was shaking, his ears and the back of his freckled neck flushed bright red and Kravitz had grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard, never wanting to let go. They were ten and thought that every plan they made would become reality.

At fourteen years old, Taako broke up with his first boyfriend. There was a lot of drama that seems unnecessary in hindsight but it was all a very big deal at the time. Magnus, in the middle of his growth spurt and already taller than both Kravitz and Taako, was ready to rush out of the house, cracking his knuckles and asking Taako if he should go and punch Sazed's teeth out. Taako told him to get the fuck out of his room.

Kravitz sat next to Taako on his bed, supporting without speaking as Taako cried silently. Their thighs were touching and Taako’s head was on his shoulder and every spot of contact felt electric. Kravitz wanted to lace their fingers together but found that he couldn’t, felt like it wasn’t his place. He leaned his own head against Taako’s though, he allowed himself that much.

He remembers when Taako had found his long-lost twin sister on the internet, through social media, and decided right there on the spot that he was going to go see her, even though she lived so, so far away. They were sixteen and Kravitz had stolen the money Taako needed for the bus ticket from his mother’s purse because _Taako was his best friend._

They’d waited at the bus stop, the sun beaming down on them and Kravitz had looked at Taako, at his hand gripping the strap of his duffle bag way too hard, at his chipping nail polish that he’d painted on just last night but when Taako got nervous he bit his nails and this was the most nervous Kravitz had ever seen him.

Kravitz stared at the sweat beading at the back of Taako’s neck, at his blonde hair flying loose around his head in the wind that didn’t make the sticky heat of the day any easier to endure. Kravitz wanted to hold his hand, wanted to hug him before he left, but touching had become awkward ever since they stopped being children and became gangly teenagers. Kravitz missed it, missed it so much he ached.

The bus appeared on the horizon and Kravitz stiffened because it was happening, it was really happening, Taako was _leaving._

 _What about me,_ he wanted to ask.

_What about us?_

But he didn’t do it. Because this was about _Taako’s sister._

He watched his best friend board the bus with a bitter smile. He lingered at the bus stop and waved as the bus left but Taako didn’t look his way at all.

\---

Kravitz can pinpoint the exact moment when they stopped being “Taako and Kravitz” and became “Taako” and “Kravitz”. It was when Taako returned, stepping out of the bus with his hair dyed a faded blue and an irritated stick and poke tattoo on his wrist. Taako was sweaty and tired and he wouldn’t meet Kravitz’s eye.

\---

“Hey. Remember that time when we were kids and I asked you to marry me?” Taako asks quietly, strangely hesitant in the darkness of the room and if Kravitz wasn’t already half-asleep, he’d be wondering when Taako became a mind reader.

“Which time?” he mumbles back because he can remember at least three distinct times when Taako had straight out asked him, and at least five times when it had been implied.

“Wha- you-” Taako sputters, “You remember them all?” he asks and Kravitz briefly thinks to ask: _Don’t you?_ but exhaustion is clouding his brain and he decides not to.

“Yeah,” he says, half into Taako’s blanket that he’s pulled up to his ears because he gets cold easily. “That one time at the swingset at the playground with the fountain, the time we were playing hide and seek and ditched Magnus and got yelled for it…” he trails off, too tired to keep going. Taako’s quiet too, he must’ve fallen asleep, Kravitz thinks, but is proven wrong.

“You didn’t think it was weird?” Taako whispers and Kravitz isn’t sure if he was meant to hear it but he answers anyway.

“No,” he says, shaking his head against Taako’s pillow that is way too soft to his liking. He keeps his eyes closed. It makes it easier to talk about the past. “It was… important. All of it.”

 _I miss it,_  he thinks but doesn’t say it. He rolls over to his side, facing the wall, feeling the need to have some sort of barrier between him and the person who used to be his everything.

_I miss you._

Kravitz swallows a lump in his throat and grimaces, hating himself, hating feeling so raw and vulnerable over something that has already been lost. He blames the shitty weather, the alcohol and Johann’s depressing conversation topics. He pulls the blanket over his head, hopes that Taako is already asleep, that he won’t see him hide under the covers like a child. He bites his lip.

_I miss us._

The bed creaks on the other side of the room and for a terrifying moment, Kravitz thinks that he fucked up and actually said his last thought out loud. He listens, his heart beating so hard that it’s almost painful but nothing else happens. He’s exhausted enough that the adrenaline wears off quick and he falls asleep.

\---

Something jostles the mattress. Kravitz opens his eyes sluggishly and finds Taako crouching above him on all fours. Their eyes meet and Taako freezes.

“I, uh,” Taako whispers and his honey brown eyes glow copper in the dirty orange light of the streetlamp outside, slipping in through the blinds that have not been closed.

“I’m looking for my phone charger,” Taako explains awkwardly, looking away and going through the numerous pillows still on his bed. “Pretty sure it’s somewhere… here. Didn’t wanna wake ya.”

“Is that my shirt?” Kravitz slurs, still mostly asleep. The skeletal ribcage motif looks out of place on Taako but him wearing Kravitz's clothing stirs something in the pit of Kravitz’s stomach.

“Uh, I guess, yeah. Just picked somethin’ off the floor.” Taako says, still groping around blindly. He accidentally touches Kravitz’s hand and the warmth of his fingers is a pleasant shock on Kravitz’s skin, but the touch is there only for a second; Taako recoils like he’s the one that’s been burned. “Sorry.”

“‘s fine.” It’s more than fine. Or more like the opposite of fine. Their hands have touched for the first time in a long while and now Kravitz feels ridiculously starved for the contact.

“Your hands are still as cold as ever, huh?”

“Mm.”

Taako’s hand stills as he finds the elusive charger and Kravitz expects him to get up and leave, but he gingerly sits down on the bed and begins to play with the cord in his hands. “Your sheets smell like your deodorant,” he says, apropos of nothing and Kravitz decides to sit up as well. The blanket falls away to pool at his hips.

”Why do you know what my deodorant smells like?” he asks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Taako scoffs and Kravitz can just imagine the eye roll. “You’ve been using the same one for years.”

Kravitz supposes that might be true. Though the idea that Taako has noticed throws him for a loop and he doesn’t have any time to recover before Taako throws another figurative curveball at him.

“So, uh, Mango’s visiting home.”

“Oh?” Kravitz says, not expecting the statement. “How’s Merle?”

“Still alive I guess, who gives a fuck,” Taako says and Kravitz can’t help but chuckle at the familiar, obviously exaggerated distaste in Taako’s tone. “But anyway, Magnus found some old photo album and sent some pics, wanna see?”

“Sure,” Kravitz says because while he does want to see the pictures, he wants to stay awake and talk to Taako even more. He moves to the side so that Taako can plug his charger into the extension cord on the floor beside his bed. Kravitz resolutely keeps his eyes away from Taako’s bent-over form until the other sits up and leans against the headboard next to Kravitz, his face illuminated by the screen of his phone, now charging.

Their thighs are touching, and though they’re separated by the blanket over Kravitz’s legs he still finds it hard to concentrate on anything else as Taako taps at his phone and opens a messaging app. He leans against Kravitz to better show him the picture on the screen and Kravitz swallows thickly, feels his face burning.

The first picture is taken at Halloween, the very first when the two of them had been deemed old enough to go trick or treating around the neighborhood together. Taako has a huge grin on his face and an even bigger wizard hat on top of his head. He’s holding the brim up with one hand to prevent it from falling over his face. Kravitz is dressed up as a skeleton, complete with face paint that his mother had meticulously painted. They’re holding hands and in Kravitz’s other hand are both their small pumpkin-shaped, plastic buckets.

“Still holding onto the same aesthetic, eh bones?” Taako says with a Cheshire grin that flashes blue in the light of the phone screen. Kravitz just nods, unable to speak. He keeps his eyes on the device as Taako swipes another photo forth.

Merle used to pack up his family in his old RV at least once every year and drive them over to the beach. Taako liked to complain about the seaweed smell of the car but he absolutely _loved_ the beach. Kravitz was always invited because he was Taako’s only friend and Taako has always known how to cause a fuss and play up the drama to his advantage.

The photo is from the first trip that they’d made when someone else was with them. Taako had invited his boyfriend, despite the fact that Magnus, in all his eleven-year-old glory couldn’t seem to understand or accept who Sazed was, insisting _but_ _isn’t Kravitz your boyfriend Taako?!_

The scene in the photo is a bit off kilter, and a shadow of a small finger can be seen in one corner so it was probably taken by Magnus. Kravitz is on the foreground with kelp in his hair and an embarrassed smile on his face as Taako hangs onto his shoulder and laughs so hard his face is all scrunched up. Sazed stands to the side and Kravitz can still feel the heated glare that was sent his way but that can’t be seen from the photo because someone, probably Taako, has covered Sazed’s face with a black marker and written ASSHOLE above it with an arrow pointing down at the scribbled up face.

Kravitz hides a smile in his palm but judging from the huff of laughter and the elbow to the ribs that Taako gives him, he didn’t manage to go unnoticed.

The next picture is one that Kravitz’s mother had taken. He remembers it well because they have a copy of the photo in their own family album as well. It’s of Taako and Kravitz, dead asleep and holding onto each other inside a makeshift pillow fort that they’d made on Kravitz’s bed, out of every pillow and blanket they could scrounge up from the house. Taako was supposed to be sleeping on a mattress on the floor but they’d fallen asleep on Kravitz’s bed while reading comics, the flashlight they’d used still on and held loosely in Taako’s hand.

Nostalgia hits Kravitz hard as he can’t help but see the parallels between the current situation and the one in the picture. He doesn’t know if it’s the lingering sense of vulnerability, the almost darkness of the room or Taako’s unexpected presence in the same bed but he realizes something and tears spring into his eyes, unbidden.

“I-”

“Kravitz?” Taako says, alarmed. He drops his phone on the bed, plunging them back into darkness. He pulls away from Kravitz’s side to turn and grab his shoulder after a moment’s hesitation.

“Fuck,” Kravitz chokes, sobs, and Taako is right next to him, touching him, warm and smelling like the same goddamn strawberry shampoo as always. Kravitz shakes, his heart bends and breaks as he understands with sudden clarity that he loves Taako, has always loved him, has been too busy being in love with him to fall for somebody new.

“Whoa, hey,” Taako says, then turns, and too late Kravitz realizes that he’s reaching for the bedside lamp.

“Taako, don’t-”

Gentle, yellow light floods the room and Kravitz blinks at the brightness, forcing the tears that had been welling in his eyes to trickle down onto his cheeks. He looks at Taako, whose eyes are wide, his hair a frizzled mess around his head and haloed by the warm light behind him. He’s beautiful and Kravitz stares without realizing it, with his mouth open like an idiot.

Taako’s eyes are soulful, somehow, and Kravitz, who hasn’t properly looked Taako in the eye in a while finds himself wondering if they have always been like that. He tears his gaze away, wipes roughly at his cheek.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine, I-”

“Obviously it’s not nothing!” Taako says desperately, grabbing Kravitz’s arm and stopping him from moving. “Kravitz, talk to me, please,” he begs and Kravitz tries to pull away but Taako won’t let him.

“Taako, let go-”

“I won’t!” Taako almost yells and Kravitz stills, caught off guard. “Fuck that, I won’t- I’m not gonna let you go,” Taako says, his eyes bright and glistening with unshed tears and Kravitz thinks that he’s talking about something bigger than this. Like he's talking about how they drifted apart without ever meaning to, how they were so glued to each other that they weren’t sure what shape to take when it was time to grow up.

They used to fit together like puzzle pieces but time made them sharp and angled in new, different ways and they grew too afraid to try again, thinking that whatever once was, was gone.

“Fuck,” Taako says hoarsely and now it’s his turn to look away and wipe at his eyes with the back of his hand. “This is all Magnus’ fault, those fucking photos made me nostalgic.” He glares at the empty air, his fingers now curled loosely around Kravitz’s wrist instead of his arm.

“I found one of my old diaries,” he says and Kravitz’s eyes flick briefly to the open cardboard box next to the bed, most of its contents all over the floor. “I’d written… ‘Taako heart Kravitz’ like a hundred times in a hundred different ways all over the inside of the cover in my shitty handwriting.” Taako scrunches up his nose. “Fucking embarrassing.”

“I don’t think so,” Kravitz says dumbly, too busy staring at Taako’s profile to understand what he’s saying until Taako’s head snaps around to face him and he sees the redness flooding under his freckles, all over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

“Wait, I-”

“Listen,” Taako says shakily, turning around fully and getting onto his knees to hover nervously over Kravitz’s still seated form. “I’ve been- cha’boy’s been-” his hands land on Kravitz’s shoulders and the grip is a bit too tight to be comfortable but Kravitz is not going anywhere anyway.

“I’m fucking tired of- I’m constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you,” he says, leaning closer and Kravitz feels his heart stop, feels his eyes go so wide they might fall out of his skull.

“What?” he whispers and Taako’s nails sink into his shoulders.

“I don’t know if you-” Taako bites his lip. “Feel the same or- or whatever but I’m gonna kiss you now, unless you say no.”

“What?” Kravitz says again, awed. He thinks he might be sleeping still, that this is some kind of fever dream, that he’d gotten sick while getting home in the rain, or that he’s more intoxicated than he thought, but Taako’s hands move up his shoulders, along his neck to gingerly cup his jaw like he’s afraid to touch and Kravitz can feel him trembling, sees that familiar gap-toothed grin though it’s more nervous than he’s ever seen before.

“Say no,” Taako whispers and his face is so close that Kravitz can feel the heat of his breath on his cheeks and he’s got no reason to hesitate, to lie.

_“Yes.”_

The breath is knocked out of both of them with the force that their mouths collide with. The back of Kravitz’s head hits the headboard and he closes his eyes, both because of the slight pain in his skull and out of the fear of being overwhelmed.

It’s pretty bad, it’s Kravitz’s first kiss, their noses bump and their teeth clack together a little but Taako’s lips are soft and the way Taako melts into him with a sweet little sigh makes Kravitz think that he might die happy right at this moment.

But that’s wrong, dying is the last thing he wants to do right now, he feels alive, his heart feels like it might burst as Taako breathes against his mouth and into his lungs. Taako’s palms are unbelievably warm on his cheeks and Kravitz remembers that he has hands too, finds them gripping the back of Taako’s t-shirt. He moves one of them down, then back up under Taako’s borrowed shirt and he feels the other’s full-body shiver in his own spine as Taako leans more heavily into him, straddling his thighs and pressing their chests together.

The world disappears, everything Kravitz can see, hear, taste, feel or smell is _Taako_ and he’s missed him so bad and he only realizes that he’s crying when he feels Taako’s thumbs swipe away the tears.

Taako is the one to pull away but only because Kravitz can’t, pressed against the headboard as he is. His cheeks are flushed and his ears are red as he sits back on Kravitz’s legs, panting. Kravitz’s own chest is heaving too and his hands clutch at the blanket now that Taako is too far away to hold on to.

“Holy shit,” Kravitz says quietly because his head’s still spinning.

Taako starts giggling, then he's laughing like he can't help himself, in that honest, loud and obnoxious way that Kravitz hasn't truly heard in way too long. He falls backward onto the bed, laughing, holding onto his stomach and then he rolls to the side and Kravitz goes to grab his ankle but he’s too late and Taako falls off the bed with a yelp.

Kravitz throws the blanket aside and scrambles over to the side of the bed to look down. He finds a giggling Taako, laying on the pile of things Kravitz had removed from the bed earlier on. At least he had a soft landing, Kravitz thinks and sighs while Taako grins like a loon below him.

“Help a guy out?” he says, and Kravitz offers a hand down without questioning it, though he realizes that he should have, as Taako tugs on his arm with both hands and brings him down onto the floor as well. He manages to catch most of his weight with his free hand so that he doesn’t end up crushing Taako as he lands on top of him. Taako’s grin hasn’t lost any of its volume in the shenanigans and Kravitz laughs a little at Taako’s antics.

“You got me,” he says, concedes with a smile.

“Hell yeah I do,” Taako says, and this time Kravitz  _knows_ he’s talking about something else so he leans down and kisses Taako. It’s better this time, though it ends up being more a series of breathless pecks between huffs of laughter than an actual kiss.

The kisses, seemingly endless, slow to a stop and they end up smiling dopily at each other like the idiots they are. Taako brings up a hand to idly trace the contours of Kravitz’s face with a fingertip. Kravitz’s hands are occupied with keeping himself upright so he busies himself with re-memorizing the patterns of Taako’s freckles. His eyes wander until he realizes that he’s staring at Taako’s collarbone and his eyes snap back up and meet Taako’s strangely contemplative ones.

“I think I love you, Kravitz McAllister,” Taako says after a moment, breaking into a smile that Kravitz returns automatically.

"I think I love you too, Taako Highchurch.”

Without warning, Taako pushes Kravitz to the side. He lands face first into a sweater and ends up with a mouthful of fluff.

“Wha- Taako!” he spits out once he’s got his bearings and Taako laughs as he gets back down from the bed, phone once again in his hand.

“Get over here,” he says excitedly and hooks an arm around Kravitz’s neck. He pulls him close to plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek while raising his phone in front of them and the moment is forever recorded in digital form when the phone’s shutter sounds.

Kravitz concentrates on getting the sweater fuzz off his tongue while Taako taps rapidly at the phone and then grins widely, showing the screen to Kravitz.

It’s the messaging app again, with the photo Taako just took taking up most of the screen but on the bottom is a message from Magnus.

**Mango :dogface emoji: says:**

you guyzz :crying face emoji: FINALLY!!11


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just happened... Enjoy?

It would be nice and conclusive to say that things returned to the way they used to be, but that’s not exactly true.

Things are not necessarily better either - everything they had in the past was valuable in its own right - but definitely different, in a pleasing and fulfilling, somehow _complete_ way.

It’s Taako’s arm curled around Kravitz’s shoulders, his own around Taako’s waist. It’s quick kisses against a reddening ear and Taako’s hand sneaking into the back pocket of Kravitz’s jeans while they’re waiting in line at the campus coffee shop.

It’s pushing their two single beds together and sleeping lousily in their makeshift double bed, the gap between the beds pressing painfully against Kravitz’s spine and making the bones and muscles in Taako’s shoulder ache. They suffer and deal with it until they can manage a trip to the nearest IKEA to purchase an actual bed, though they have to deal with Magnus’ moaning and groaning about their furniture choice - _it’s not even made of actual wood!!_ \- for weeks afterward.

It’s Taako suddenly being unable to tease his sister for being grossly in love with her boyfriend because _Taako, babe, you’re even worse than me, you two are making my teeth melt._

Kravitz isn’t sure how Merle reacts to the news he must’ve heard from Magnus because, in Taako’s words, _it’s none of that old bastard’s business, fuck!_ but one day Taako leaves the room to take a phone call with a disgusted look on his face and when he returns his face is red and Kravitz notes the appalled look on his face before he flops down onto the bed and screams into a pillow until he’s reduced into angry mumbles about _the birds and the fuckin’ bees seriously?!_

Kravitz’s mother doesn’t really comment in any way, she just smiles that gentle, omniscient smile of hers, like she knew that things would turn out this way all along. Taako still refuses to be convinced that she isn’t a witch and frankly, Kravitz has given up on making him believe otherwise.

It’s texting during lectures Kravitz should be paying attention to and missing important exams because they both slept in late after a night filled with old kids’ movies they used to watch on VHS back in the day and kisses tasting of popcorn that Taako made himself, _natch, none of that bagged microwave shit for cha’boy._

It’s getting wine drunk in Magnus’ bathtub, Taako whining about the lack of a bath bomb and almost slipping when they get up and out, both their water-slick skin slippery, flushed thanks to the alcohol and way too warm. It’s smacking Taako in the face with a towel when he tries to make a grab at Kravitz’s ass and almost cracks his head against the sink, _you absolute idiot!_

It’s stressing about schoolwork and making out on the floor on top of crumpled papers, unfinished essays that will be turned in late because they’re both too busy making up for lost time and being too stupidly, overwhelmingly in love to concentrate on anything else.

It’s seeing a familiar face on a midnight grocery store run and feeling Taako stiffen beside him and squeezing his hand. It’s a shaky smile and then a middle finger pointed at Sazed’s surprised face, captured with the camera of Taako’s phone and send to Lup via snapchat, getting the Arthur’s fist meme in return and laughing at it.

It’s waking up with a faceful of strawberry scented, blonde hair and a lightly snoring Taako pressed to his front, it’s getting up before Taako and a breakfast consisting of chocolate cereal and Taako’s glare burning into Kravitz over the rim of the cereal bowl when he sees what he’s eating.

It’s Kravitz plucking at his guitar while he’s alone and making a song for Taako that he’s probably going to be forever too embarrassed to present but he does it anyway, keeps working on it even when Johann catches him and shakes his head at him.

It’s buying Taako a hundred umbrellas because he keeps losing them, Kravitz thinks that by this point, it must be purposeful.

It’s dressing up as a skeleton and a wizard on Halloween for old times’ sake, and carrying Taako back to the dorm on piggyback because he’d gotten just a little too drunk. Kravitz almost trips several times because Taako’s lips keep brushing against his skin and that damn oversized wizard hat keeps obscuring his vision.

It’s perfect and merely okay dates, it’s stupid fights over stupid things and making up after sulking for a while, it's kissing and talking and holding each other and never letting go again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You & I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698802) by [CCs_World](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCs_World/pseuds/CCs_World)




End file.
